


two is better than one

by FoodThottasy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Strawberry’s POV, apologies really, i honestly don’t know how this works, the whole thing’s basically stolen from their first bio on the wiki cuz idk how to write again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodThottasy/pseuds/FoodThottasy
Summary: Strawberry tells his experiences from his view.





	two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extremely short thing i did a few days ago, so please don’t expect much from this.

As it may seem we were born together, that’s not what it seems. My brother, Vanilla, is older than me. I came a few minutes later, yet we grew around the same height together.

As we grew in time, our personalities thawed out to differ each other. Vanilla’s quite the energetic one, while I’m the opposite to his side. He’s always running off on his own and I do try to stop him as we’re supposed to look out for each other, but at times, there’s trouble brewing and we get caught up in the aftermath.

We live up far on a mountain in Nevras, where there aren’t many people that choose to withstand the harsh environment. When we do decide to go for a stroll down the mountain, Vanilla notices the human market and rushes into it to find many trinkets or participate in their festivals. It may not be my type of activity to do, but seeing Vanilla enjoying their human activities makes me feel we’re meant to be made like this.

We do look alike, but we’re different in our own ways.

That’s how we’re brothers.

We do it in our own little way.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, it’s a very short one. dunno if you could call it a “drabble”, but it’s been a while really. i don’t plan to write seriously since i suppose it’s a side thing from drawing.
> 
> yes i do draw, but that’s gonna be there if you really wanna see my art.


End file.
